


Crossing the Rubicon

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e09 Miller's Crossing, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: If feeding himself to a Wraith is what it'll take to save Jeannie, then that's what Rodney will do.Spoilers for Miller's Crossing (s4, ep9).





	Crossing the Rubicon

Rodney doesn't even feel a twinge of guilt about swapping his security card for Bill's. After his talk with John, and John's emphatic NO to Rodney's decision to feed himself to the Wraith, Rodney knows that his own card will have been flagged and he won't be allowed near the Wraith without John. Rodney isn't stupid enough to try his own card to enter the lab, though feeding himself to a Wraith isn't the most intelligent of plans...

But it's for Jeannie. And it's Rodney's fault she's in this position with nanites running around her body ready to reset her brain - her almost as smart as Rodney's brain - to zero and put her into a permanent vegetative state. If Rodney hadn't emailed her; if Rodney had waited for John and Ronon before running to rescue her; if Rodney hadn't persuaded Jeannie to escape, and if Rodney had ever had a sense of direction, then they wouldn't be in this position. But they are, and Rodney can't sit back and do nothing while his brilliant, lovely sister dies, and how can he ever face Madison again if he lets her mom die?

Of course, John will never talk to Rodney again but Rodney will be dead so that won't be an issue.

Rodney takes a deep breath, then another as he maintains his usual pace on his way to the SGC lab where he's working and where a starving Wraith is waiting for an unexpected snack.

This really isn't the most brilliant plan he's ever had - not even close - but this is _Jeannie_ and he's desperate. It also means he won't get to see her wake up, which may be a good thing because she'll undoubtedly want to kill him. Maybe General Landry will tell her he died saving a busful of nuns and orphans...who were unexpectedly lunching in the SGC. Maybe not. Oh, well, General Landry will have to come up with a better story by himself.

With barely a tremor, Rodney swipes his stolen card, then swipes it again. For an instant, he thinks Bill doesn't have security clearance for the lab and he gleefully plans on rubbing it in Bill's face next time they meet, then the soldier nearby steps up to help. and Rodney realises John knew he'd steal Bill's card and had his security clearance for the lab revoked too. It also means John out-thought Rodney, which is rather impressive, though Rodney is a bit distracted just now, so it doesn't really count.

Rodney tries to bluster his way into the lab but the soldier isn't buying it. Fortunately, before he's shot or arrested for impersonating Bill, the door slides open and John tells the soldier to let him in.

John's got that look on his face: that dark soldier look that says he's done something he doesn't like but it was necessary and it's done now, and he'll deal with the cost to his soul later. Rodney can't think of that right now though because there's a bodybag and, for one awful moment, Rodney thinks it's Jeannie only it can't be Jeannie because Rodney doesn't know what he'll do if it is.

It isn't Jeannie, it's Wallace, and Rodney has to put that to one side too because the nanites' coding has been rewritten and Jeannie will be okay.

It isn't until after Jeannie's safely at home with Kaleb and Madison, a brand new Prius, and a whole load of extra security on her laptop, that Rodney gets to think about Wallace and the Wraith and the incredible coincidence that put them together in the lab. He goes to see John, and he wants to say so much more than he can, but John downplays it and acts like it didn't kill a small part of himself to serve up Wallace to be fed on.

In the end, all Rodney can do is suggest they go get something to eat, and hope John knows it means Rodney doesn't see him as some kind of monster but as Rodney's best friend who sold his soul to save Jeannie. And Rodney doesn't know how he can fix it or make it up to John but he thinks maybe next time they're on Earth he can buy John a plane.

The end.


End file.
